


Subconscious

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Anal Penetration, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is STUPID, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth encounters two warriors from beyond the stars, and...No, I'm gonna stop right there. I have no summary for this. This was written well after midnight in a fit of "I just want to write smut, but I have no ideas". It's lemon. Dark Meta Knight x Marth, Galacta Knight x Marth, Dark Meta x Marth x Galacta Knight. Why? Because I'm insane.





	Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all. I'm beyond tired, I've got writer's block, and I just let my brain puke all over the keyboard. 
> 
> There is a MAJOR rape warning here, because it's the kind of rape that only happens in porn - which means the victim enjoys it. But it's all explained in the end. Kinda.

“Nnnh… Where…?” It was painful to open his eyes, but he managed it at last. Before him swam a moving image, something like a large chasm opening up to swallow him. He gasped and tried to get up, but couldn’t push himself into a sitting position for how weak his arms were. As he stared into the darkness, he realized he was looking at a ceiling. The wooden planks were angled to form a peaked gable, held up by a series of worn beams crossing above him.

Turning his head, he saw a room unfamiliar to him. It looked to have been abandoned a long time ago, though it was still intact. The walls were gray with dust, but there were no holes. The air in here was a little stuffy. Marth lifted his head, staving off dizziness, and saw that there was only one room. The bed on which he lay occupied one corner, opposite the area that had been made up to serve as a kitchen. There was a large, old-fashioned fieldstone fireplace in the center of the far wall, and a fire roared merrily inside. It was the only source of light in the room, and it cast eerie shadows that danced over everything.

“Finally awake, I see,” a deep voice said somewhere to Marth’s left, and he turned to peer through the dim light. He didn’t see anything at first, but then the other man stood up from the chair in the opposite corner. Marth had to take a closer look, blinking away the bleariness in his eyes.

“Meta Knight?” The man looked just like the spherical warrior. Same height, same build… The only thing different was that his mask had a gash through the left side. In the dim light, Marth couldn’t make out any colors other than the yellow gleam of his glowing eyes. There was something in that gaze that Marth didn’t like. The narrowed glare, the way he stalked towards the bed… This was not Meta Knight.

“Close,” he said, leaning over Marth.

“Who are you?” Marth asked, a little afraid. This creature was looking at him almost hungrily, predatorially, and Marth didn’t know where his sword was – or if he could even lift it.

“I guess you could say I’m a… relative of Meta Knight’s,” he said, sitting beside the prince. “I came from the mirror.”

“Then you’re…!” Realization dawned suddenly. Meta Knight had told him about the mirror that produced evil duplicates of everyone, and Marth knew that Dark Meta Knight’s appearance boded ill for everyone. He tried to rise but was held down by a hand on his chest; it didn’t require much strength to subdue him. “Let me up!”

“Not so fast,” the other Meta Knight said. “I came here to have a good time. That’s what I’m going to do.”

“What do you mean?”

By way of answer, the copy leaned down and captured Marth’s lips with his own, tilting his mask up. Marth tried to pull away, but was suddenly gripped by the shoulders and held tight as the copy bit down on the prince’s lip. “Nnnh!” Marth reached up and pushed, but the knight just bit harder and forced his tongue into the prone man’s mouth.

“Keep struggling, it turns me on,” he said before kissing Marth again, climbing atop the prince and shoving his way between his legs.

“Stop!” Marth cried between kisses, still trying feebly to push the man away.

“Sorry, Your Highness, that’s not the magic word.”

Marth couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t fight him in this state, and his weapon was nowhere to be seen. The prince shivered as his clothes were torn open, cursing the ease with which large hands rent the fabric. He doubly cursed the invention of belts, as Dark Meta seemed to take inspiration from his once it had been unwound. In no time at all he had the prince’s hands tied together, and worked quickly to secure the other end of the belt to the headboard.

“Please, stop this! Why do you want to do something like this?” The prince was tugging at the strap, trying to dislodge it from the headboard or to slip out of the tight loop.

“I told you, I wanted to have a good time,” Dark Meta was now feeling his way down the exposed body, pausing when he reached Marth’s half-hard member. “Looks like your body doesn’t mind, even if your head does.”

“You son of a bitch…!”

“That’s more like it! I was wondering when you’d start to insult me.”

Just then, there was a loud crash. Dark Meta stopped, turning to see what had happened. Marth thought the roof had caved in, and the large hole in the ceiling told him he was right. However, he couldn’t see the man who was now striding towards them. Dark Meta leapt off the bed, his sword ready.

“Please, don’t even pretend to put up a fight,” a new voice said, and before Marth knew what was happening Dark Meta Knight had been thrown into the wall. The prince caught sight of a pinkish blur, and then heard a grunt of pain. A moment of silence, and then the newcomer was walking over towards Marth. The prince closed his legs tightly and tried to turn away, ashamed but grateful to have been rescued.

“So… you’re Prince Marth.” The man’s voice was deep and soft, almost too quiet to hear behind his mask. Marth looked up at him, his face red. This was another puffball warrior – masked, with glowing red eyes and golden horns protruding from his head. He carried a lance and a shield, and had feathered wings – Galacta Knight, Marth realized with some confusion. Meta Knight had told about him, as well.

“Y- yes… I apologize for this, ah, state, but… Thank you.”

“I was not here to rescue you, though of course I will return you to Meta Knight. However…”

“Ah… Ah! What are you- HEY!” To Marth’s horror, the knight trailed a finger in a line from his collarbone to his navel.

“You are Meta Knight’s property,” he said. “He and I are well acquainted, and I must say… I feel I am entitled to at least help myself to his hospitality.”

Marth did not like the sound of that. The warrior took Dark Meta’s previous spot on the bed. Marth found his grip to be even firmer than the copy’s as his legs were spread open again.

“Please… Please don’t do this…!”

“It will be my pleasure to deliver you to Meta Knight, defiled and thoroughly used.” The warrior’s gaze never left Marth’s as he unsheathed his cock. “He’ll get the message.”

“No…! Nononononono!” Marth shut his eyes and turned away as something hot and hard bumped against him. No lube, no preparation… The prince bit down on his lower lip as he was breached. “Ah, AH! Stop! It hurts!”

“I expect the mate of the great Meta Knight to be a little tougher.”

Try as he might, that unrelenting length was sliding inside. Marth forced himself to relax as much as he could, allowing it to fill him slowly. As it burrowed deeper and deeper, the prince forgot how to breathe. He panted, gasping for air, as the warrior pulled out and pushed back in, working his way forward with smooth and steady motions. Gradually Marth became aware that he was holding his breath, and as the warrior bottomed out he let it out in a sigh.

There was no time to adjust to the intrusion, as the warrior immediately began thrusting. It wasn’t fast, but it was so forceful that it shook Marth’s entire body upon re-entry. “Ah! Nnnah! I- Ah!” Marth didn’t care that his voice was coming out as a whine, or that his knees were shaking.

“Does it hurt?” Marth almost choked on his own breath when the warrior spoke. “Even so, you’re taking it well. He must have you used to such treatment.”

“A- at least do it more softly!”

“Hn! I’m not- one to go- gently...” The warrior grabbed Marth’s hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. He began to thrust with crushing force, his cock like a hammer inside the prince’s stretched hole. “Take it!”

“NNYAH!” Marth gripped the belt binding him, letting his voice out fully now. “AAH! No!”

“You’re actually liking this…!”

“NAH! Yaaaa!” The prince felt as if he was being ripped to pieces, but to his shame he found that he was enjoying it. The warrior was hitting that spot inside that made his knees go weak and his vision blur, and he was ramming in so hard that Marth felt he was suffocating. His muscles involuntarily clenched against the invasion, which only seemed to fuel the warrior’s lust. “Fuh- kyaa! Nnnyah!” It was too much. He came embarrassingly soon, with such force that his essence arched all the way to the headboard. As his body quaked and pulsed, the warrior slowed his pace.

“Slut,” another voice cut in, and Marth turned his head to see Dark Meta Knight standing unsteadily. “Cumming just from being fucked like that… Meta’s got it good.”

“Ah… You…” Marth didn’t really know what this meant. Was it a good thing or a bad thing that Meta Knight’s evil alternate universe self was now tottering towards the bed? He couldn’t quite think straight at the moment. He couldn’t even comprehend that Galacta Knight had stopped thrusting.

“You come here, kick my ass, take my prize…” Dark Meta was glaring at the warrior. “At least let me have my fun, eh?”

“It’s the least I could do before I kill you.”

Marth felt as if the very fabric of reality was slipping away from him as he was untied and lifted off of the mattress to straddle Galacta Knight’s lap. Dark Meta slid in behind him, so that the prince was held between the two men. Galacta Knight entered again without hesitation, and Dark Meta began pressing inside, as well.

“N- no…!” Finally understanding what was going on, the prince began to panic. He couldn’t take two at once. They would tear him apart. “No, stop! I’ll die!” The two paid him no heed as Dark Meta got the tip of his cock inside. He groaned as he slowly pushed in alongside the warrior. A high whine arose from Marth’s throat, a whine that became a scream when the warrior grabbed the prince’s hips and shoved him down to take both of their lengths in one go. This time, he was given a few moments to breathe as the two fighters shifted to more comfortable positions.

Gradually Marth was lifted up and then set back down, Galacta Knight starting up a slow but forceful pace. Precum had eased their way, but Marth felt like he could die right then and there. It was such an intense feeling, being stretched so wide and deep, that the prince didn’t know if he could keep himself together. Pain and pleasure, pain and pleasure… His fingers were clawing at Galacta Knight’s arms, no longer pushing but holding on as he was rocked back and forth between the other two men. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t, he couldn’t…

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Dark Meta Knight whispered in his ear, already panting. “Fucking slut.” Marth couldn’t seem to voice a reply. It came out as an unintelligible moan.

As Dark Meta built up speed, the feeling overtook Marth. He collapsed, held up only by the warrior’s hands on his hips and Dark Meta gripping his thighs. With each unsynchronized stroke inside him, twin jolts of agony and ecstasy shot through him. With every painful, pleasurable pulse came a pang of guilt, Meta Knight’s face fresh in his mind as he fought against the desperate need to be filled to the brim. His head lolled against Dark Meta’s shoulder, and he gazed blearily at the man, trying to imagine that it was his Meta Knight. Thinking about his knight only made the feeling worse, as his insides coiled in on themselves in anticipation of another orgasm.

Dark Meta was the first to release, sending hot jets of cum deep inside Marth’s body. The prince shuddered and gasped, his world blanking out as he came again from the sensation. As Dark Meta slid out and braced himself against the headboard, catching his breath, the warrior leaned forward and picked up his pace a little.

It seemed to go on forever. Marth entered a state of suspension, wherein time stopped and the three of them became their own separate universe. The prince’s body felt numb, worn out after an overload of sensory input. Dark Meta was holding him close, still panting. Galacta Knight continued to thrust, drawing on a seemingly endless fountain of stamina.

Marth’s voice had given out already, and all he could do was make pitiful little moaning sounds with each stroke. Finally, Galacta Knight grunted, heralding the addition of his warm seed to Dark Meta’s contribution. The prince was grateful that the warrior at least held still, adding a few half-hearted thrusts only after he was completely spent. With a wet pop, Galacta Knight pulled free and sat back to sheath his member.

“Well, that was fun!” Dark Meta Knight said, allowing the prince to fall to the mattress as he got out of bed. Tucking his penis safely away, he turned to face the warrior as the other stood.

“Yes. A worthwhile distraction.” Steel sang against steel as the two knights drew their weapons. “Now, I believe we have some unfinished business?”

Marth didn’t know who won, and he didn’t care. He fell into unconsciousness almost willingly, falling asleep to the sounds of battle being waged not two feet away from him.

XXXXXX

In the semidarkness of his room, Marth awoke with a start. Realizing where he was, he gingerly felt between his legs – there was no pain, no soreness, but plenty of sticky fluid that he had emitted during the dream. Because obviously, that had been a dream. He had never met Galacta Knight or Dark Meta Knight, and neither one would have any way of getting into the Smash Brothers tournament, in any case.

A blush lit up the prince’s face as he fell back onto the pillows. Just where the hell that dream had come from, he had no clue. He thought of Meta Knight, and blushed even harder. What would he say about it? Not that Marth was going to tell him, or anyone else. It was just too bizarre.

Rolling over, bundling up in the covers, Marth closed his eyes and tried to push it out of his mind. Loving Meta Knight was one thing, but this sudden fetish for puffballs was ridiculous. When he opened his eyes again, it was to see a silver mask in front of him – one with very familiar red eyes.

“AH!” Marth leapt out of bed, falling over himself and ending up on the floor. Meta Knight lifted the mask up and peered down at Marth, frowning in concern.

“Did I startle you?” he asked.

“Ah, uh, um…” Marth eyed the mask, with its golden horns, and glanced back at Meta Knight. “What is that?”

“Part of my new costume,” Meta Knight said.

“I see…” Marth sighed in relief, almost laughing at himself. So that was why! Yesterday, Meta Knight had told him about the new costumes his duplicates would be wearing in the upcoming tournament. Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight would be represented, to Meta Knight’s amusement. No wonder he had dreamed something like that.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for breakfast, but would you prefer to sleep in?”

“Just a little,” Marth said, sinking back onto the bed. As Meta Knight turned to go, though, Marth reached out for his cape. “Ah, Meta Knight… One moment, please.”

Meta Knight turned to him, waiting patiently.

“Do you think… you could stay in bed for a while? And put that mask back on?”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'll be going back to therapy now.


End file.
